Green Eyes
by Paula de Roma
Summary: After a accident, Shego has to deal with some changes in her life. I suck in summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don´t own any character of Kim Possible show.

I wanted to let you know, that English is not my first language, I´m a Brazilian girl, so there are a lot of mistakes at the fic. And that if the way the characters speak is kind of wrong… well I watch the show in Portuguese!!!!!! If someone wants to help with the grammar I´ll be glad!

**Green eyes**

It was a typical day in Middletown. The sun was shining, people were talking, laughing and a blue mad scientist was trying to take the world.

"SHEGO!!!!!!!! This new plan is going to be my victory. Finally, I'll be able to destroy Kim Possible!!!! After a beautiful dream, I had a idea to create a fantastic weapon. In the dream..."

"Like I care! Dr. D, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a damn about what you say?"

"B-but it´s in your contract!!!" Drakken whined like a spoiled brat.

"Maybe we should review that contract" the black haired woman said smirking evilly, while her hands glowed a green fire.

Draken screamed like a little girl and hided behind his desk. Shego snorted and said.

"Listen Dr. D. You ask me to steal something for you or fight Princess, I do and then you pay me. But I don't have to listen your babble. Next time, you explain the plan straight, no detour or how you came across the idea. IS. IT. CLEAR?

The blue man just nodded, covered in a corner.

"OK, now I'm out of here!"

"But Shego, my plan... ahhhhh!!!!!" Drakken covered again when a green plasma ball was aimed in his head.

Shego entered her room, at the lair, and unzipped her bodysuit, letting it fall on the floor. The green skinned woman, now naked, looked at the mirror, admired and disgusted of her body. Yes, she was hot, really hot. Her long luxurious raven hair that fell through her back ´till almost her waist, shining at the day and blending with the night. Her beautiful face a enigma, it was hard to know what she was thinking, her full lips begging to be kissed, her trade smirk evil and sensual at the same time, calling you to the temptation. Her eyes traveled to her body and what a body! Men (and women) would kill to have this girl in their bed. Full, big breast, firm and young, making impossible not to stare. At each breath, up and down, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast, hypnotizing. A flat stomach, showing the evidence of her training. Long legs that could kill with just a kick, or hold a lover's waist with passion, rubbing, stranding.

Her green skin, exotic, making her sexy, hot, a goddess. Then she stared at the eyes of her reflection. Dark green eyes, like her mother's. And that was the reason she was so disgusted with her body. She wanted to rip her skin, be normal again, or maybe even die.

It was because of her change that she lost her mother. The only thing that was unchangeable was her eyes. She hated her body, but Shego loved her eyes, the only feature she got from her mother. While she wanted to rip her skin, she could look at her two emerald orbs all day.

Her eyes, to the world, were hard, cold, but at her teens days they would show all her emotions, even if she was trying to hide them, just like her mother. But now she only let this emotions show when she was alone, and sometimes when fighting with a certain redhead.

Shego closed her eyes and then sighted deeply. It was not time to remember these things, no. This night she would have fun. The woman entered her bathroom and took a quick shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and digged in her wardrobe, searching for the perfect outfit. When she found what she was looking for, Shego quickly got dressed. She checked in the mirror one more time, her clothes hugging her body perfectly: black leather pants, a kind of green corset, not too tight to almost break her ribs, but just enough to push up her breasts, also made of leather and finally a black boot. She was wearing just enough make up, her eyes the only one that got a special treatment.

The moss-hued woman got out of the lair and into the hovercraft. She flied it through twenty minutes until she arrived at the club. She parked the hovercraft in a security place and then entered at the club. The music was loud and body danced against each other. Shego went at the bar and got a beer, while she watched the people around her. Then the emerald-eye girl got a glimpse of something red at the dance floor. It was a girl, redhead. She danced like the floor was just hers, her body moved with the music, seducing whoever watched that athletic body. The girl looked at the green-skinned woman, gave a sexy smile, licking her lips and her eyes showing lust, then closing them, moving her hips like they were calling Shego to caress them.

Shego took a sip of her beer and walked in the direction of the redhead beauty. When she got near the girl, Shego put her cold drink at the girl's naked skin and slowly lift it through her back. The younger girl hissed with pleasure and turned her body, throwing her arms around the raven haired´s neck, her eyes closed. Both women danced together, rubbing at each other, sweat dripping from their body. Shego´s hands traveled at the girl's waist and small back, squeezing roughly, the smaller girl moaning and rubbing more at Shego´s body. The pale woman kissed the girl's neck, nibbling and sucking and when she backed away a little the redhead opened her eyes slowly, dark green meeting dark blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while, but finally I finished the second chapter!!!!!!**** And thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Shego woke up with something moving on top of her, something warm and soft. She opened her eyes slowly; it was still dark with only the moon illuminating the room, but she could see perfect well because she was a night person and was used to the dark. The dark haired woman looked down and saw a smaller body with ivory skin and bright red hair.

She sighted and tried to remember the girl's name, but she found it impossible, after all it was just one night stand. Oh, she wasn't drunken, oh no! Shego was completely sober when she agreed to go to the redhead's house. Just like the other times, she would go to a dance club, drink one or two beers and pick up some random girl, preferable a redhead, to have some fun.

The green skinned woman sighed one more time and tried to disentangle her body from the redhead´s without wake up her.

"Mmmm… wh´re ´re you go´ng?" asked the sleepy girl, tightened her grip on the older girl.

"Out" replied Shego, leaving the bed and searching her clothes.

"I thought we could play a little more…" the redhead said husky looking at Shego with her big blue eyes and a mischievous smile, the sheets fell to the floor when Shego stood up, exposing the beautiful naked body to green eyes.

"Well, princess, I'm not a girl to reject such an offer" the taller woman smirked and straddled the other girl, leaning down to deliver a fiery kiss.

Two hours later, the sun still hasn't come up and Shego found herself wandering through the streets of Middleton. She had left the redhead's house half an hour ago and now was just walking, wandering before she goes back to Drakken´s lair. Oh, who she was kidding? She knew perfectly well where she was going, like every week she would hook up with a different chick, she would visit HER, no matter where the younger girl where.

Shego stopped and looked up, in front of her stood a beautiful two-store house. She went to the back and climbed a tree until she was facing the window that showed the room she wanted. Inside a girl, hugging an old Pandaroo, slept peacefully and she could not image that her greatest enemy was spying on her.

The woman put her hand on the glass, like she was caressing the girl's face and whispered "Beautiful", her eyes traveling through the sleeping girl's body, taking every curve and feature. Shego tore her gaze from Kim Possible. Yes, Kim Possible. Every week she would sneak and watch Kimmie, her Princess, sleeping. It's been a while since the moss-hued girl figure out her feelings for the young hero. At first she tried to deny it, not because she was another girl, Shego knew she liked girls since she hit puberty; the reason was because the girl was Kim Possible, a good-two-shoe, her enemy. But the longer she denied, the more her feelings would grow, so she finally admitted. She, Shego the most dangerous criminal in the whole world was in love with Kimberly Ann Possible.

Since then, the villainess would obsess after the redhead. She would anticipate their fights, not because she liked their battles. Don't get her wrong, there was no trill like fighting the smaller girl, but she could also touch her Princess, pinned her to the ground, feel her warm body against her own. Shego smiled sadly and looked one more time at the gorgeous girl inside the room, and then jumped from the tree, vanishing into the night.

Kim woke up with a startle and then looked at her window, she had a feeling someone was watching her, but saw no one, it was just her dream again. The redhead laid down again, her eyes with a glimpse of disappointment, and hugged her Cuddle Bubby closer to her body. _It was just a dream_, she thought before drifting to sleep one more time.

When the young woman woke up again the sun was bright and some of his sunlight were reflecting in her window. Kim rubbed her eyes and stretched before leaving her bed straight to shower. Today she would go back to her apartment that became her home when she started college. At first her parents did not like the idea of her living by herself, but she convinced them that she needed her space; after all she was 18 years old. And it was not like she was going to another city. She was still living in Middleton, just a little near of college and only half an hour from her parents. Kim would go back to her old home on holiday breaks or vacation.

Kim took a quick shower and dressed, putting her shoes and descending the stairs at the same time. Her things were already at the living room and after breakfast she would load her car and leave for her second year at college.

"Good morning Kimmie-cub!" her father greeted her when she sat at the kitchen table to enjoy breakfast with her family.

"Morning Daddy" she replied and digged at the pancakes in front of her, it was the last real meal she would have in a longer time. Everyone knew how bad she was cooking, her mother even tried to teach her how to cook, but Kim didn't born to stay at the kitchen, so while she was at college she would have to survive on take out or anything that she didn't have to get near the stove. After breakfast the girl kissed each of her parents, and ruffled the tweebs´ hair, took her things and drove to her apartment. Through the drive she thought about her dream.

She was having the same dream over and over again for a while. In her dreams, she would see a pair of green eyes looking at her and then Shego appeared behind those mischievous eyes, smiling at her and her husky voice would say her name. Kim shivered and let a whimper escape her mouth. She knew what the dreams meant, she wanted Shego, badly. It was at her first year at college that Kim found out she liked girls too. She was at a party and talking with an attractive brunette, when suddenly the other girl kissed her. First she was shocked, but then she felt something that she hadn't felt with most of the boys she had dated. It was soft and electrifying. She couldn't just have enough of the kiss and hands started to roam their body. Oh, no, she didn't sleep with the girl; actually she hadn't slept with anyone, even Ron. You could call her an old-fashioned, but she wanted to give herself to someone she really loved. After that, she dated some other girls, not something serious, she couldn't find a girl that she really cared about, just some fling based on attraction.

And six month ago she found out why. It was a mission to stop another Drakken´s plan to take over the world, and Kim and Shego was fighting like usual, when suddenly the raven haired woman got the upper hand and pinned Kim to the wall, her body pressing into the redhead´s. Their green eyes locked and Kim felt her heart beat faster, her breath heavier. Shego must have notice because she smirked and purred her name in her ear. Kim felt a shiver run through her body and since then she couldn't stop think or dream about Shego.

It was kind of ironic, Kim Possible, the hero, was in love with Shego, her archenemy. Love. That was a word that she tried to deny for months, but now it was clear. She loved Shego, needed her. And it was killing her have to fight with Shego and it was becoming more difficult every time.

The redhead hero sighed loudly and then stopped her car. _ Come on Possible, stop thinking about her just a moment, just to go inside your apartment and settle down. Then you can think about her the rest of the day, in you bed, more comfortable. _ Kim blushed a little because of her thoughts, but also gave a little smile.

She got off the car, took her things from the trunk, and entered the building, ignoring the elevator to use the stair, after all she lived at the fifth floor. When she got to her bedroom, Kim fell first face on the bed, hugging her pillow, then she turned onto her back, opened her drawer and took a picture. It was a photo of a beautiful and sexy green woman "Shego…" Kim whispered while she looked at the picture.

The redhead closed her eyes and her hands started to travel up and down her body. She moaned a little when she imagined it was Shego´s. Soon her shirt, bra and jeans were on the floor, the only item that she wore was her pink panties. One hand was stroking her breast while the other was rubbing her clit furiously. Her breath was faster and she bitted her lip, but soon she was moaning and gasping, her body shivered. With a gently pinch at her clit, Kim came hard, moaning Shego´s name.

She stayed still for a while, trying to make her breath normal. Then she took her hand off her panties, her fingers coated with her wetness, and put it on her stomach. The hand that was playing with her breast, she lifted to her face, covering her eyes.

"Oh God! This is SO the drama!"

When Shego returned to the lair, it was already 8:00 in the morning. She entered the place she was living temporally, after all, you never know when it was going to explode, and went in the direction of her room, to sleep until noon, but the villainess was stopped by her boss.

"SHEGO!!!!!!!!!! Where were you??? I needed your help to open this jar!!!!!!" Drakken whined, showing a jar of peanut butter.

"For God's sake, Dr. D!!! " Shego took the jar and with a simple movement of hands she opened it and then shoved the jar into her boss´ face "Now I'm going to sleep!"

"B-but…. SHEGO!!!!!! You didn't answer me!! Where were you??? What were you doing?" the blue man asked, annoying Shego.

"Getting laid, Dr. D! Now, can I go to my room, or do I have to spell it for you?" the woman hissed to a started mad scientist, and when he just started at her with his mouth opened, she just turned around and walked to her bedroom, cursing her 'brilliant idea' to work to a complete idiot.

"But we are going to take over the world today!!!!!!!"

"Do we have to do that now????" Shego said annoyed with her boss.

"Yes! If we postpone my secret weapon will be ruined, then there is a big chance to not work and I'll fail"

The woman took a deep breath, deciding not tell the blue man that his plan would fail no matter what.

"Ok, take whatever shit you created and let's go, the sooner we go, the sooner we come back" she said angrily, looking at Drakken who now was beaming.

Three hours later Shego was fuming because she couldn't believe Drakken´s plan. He created a radioactive acid that he would put in the water and it would turn everyone that drank the water into a mutant. He thought that people would beg him to give the antidote, but he was only going to give if they proclaimed him the ruler of the world, the only problem it was that he didn't have the antidote.

"But that it's just a detail" the scientist said.

"Ok, maybe you could create an antidote after, but have you ever thought that when you turn them into mutant, there is a HUGE chance that they won't need to beg? They will kick your ass till you are the one begging?"

"Shego! You should back me up, not jinx my brilliant plan! You don't have faith in me!!!!!" Drakken tried to look offended, but to Shego he looked pathetic.

"I'm not crazy!" Shego replied.

"I'm not too sure of that" said a familiar voice that the green skinned woman recognized immediately.

"Hello, Princessss…." Shego turned around to face the redhead, and smirked when she saw the intense look of Kim's eyes. _God! I love looking at her eyes_. The dark-haired girl smirked more and then took a fight stance.

Kim felt a shiver run through her body when she heard Shego´s voice. It would be sexy if that voice was near her ear. Kim shook her head, trying to erase that imagine from her mind, now was not the time to think dirty, she had a mission to complete. Giving her own smirk, him jumped in front of her enemy and crouched in her fight stance. Both women stared at each other for a moment and then they attacked at the same time. They exchanged punches and kicks, their fighting level was the same, but Shego was better with her hands, her claws were mortals, while Kim had a more vigorous kick. Both was enjoying the closeness that the fight was giving then, but at the same time they felt a pang in their heart when they would land a hit at the other's body.

While they were fighting, Ron went after Drakken and they were pulling at the end of a glass with a green glowing substance, but then Ron felt his trousers falling and tripped, letting go of his end at the glass. Drakken lost his balance and the capsule went flying through the air into the direction of the two amazons who was engrossed in each other. At a point the capsule opened and the green substance went flying straight to Kim. Shego saw it and didn't think twice, pushed Kim aside, letting the liquid hit her instead. The raven haired woman screamed in pain and fell into her knees, her hair hiding her face. Kim had a look of panic and she was paralyzed. Kim wanted and knew that she had to help Shego, but she couldn't move. Tears tried to fell from her eyes and she felt like her been crushed. It hurt so much to see the woman she loved in pain. _Then do something Possible! _Finally she took a grasp of her self and when she was going to run and see if Shego was alright, she saw Drakken and Ron running into her direction.

Drakken went straight to Shego, that at this point had fainted because of the pain, and took her into her arms. Her took her to their hovercraft and when he was lifting from the ground he screamed "Kim Possible, you think you are all that, but you are not!"

When she couldn't see her enemies anymore, she felt a tug at her hand. It was Ron trying to get her attention "Come Kim, they escaped. Let's go to Bueno Nacho and celebrated!!!! Booyahhh!" the blond sidekick said while he pulled his best friend by his hand.

At Buenos Nachos, Ron was trying to put a big Taco into his mouth while speaking, but Kim wasn't paying attention. She was worried about Shego, the scene of the villainess screaming was replying over and over into her head. _Oh God, Shego, please be OK. If I …_

"KP!" Ron waved his hand in front of Kim's face trying to get his best friend attention. Kim slowly looked at Ron and then made a face when she saw a half of a taco into his mouth.

"Oh, Ron, this is disgusting!"

The blond boy swallowed the rest of his food and the grinned like he was proud "KP, KP you don't know the art of eating…" he said with Rufus agreeing with him "Art Food!"

"So… are you going to eat your stuff?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No Ron, you can have it. I'm not hungry." Kim smiled a little when her friends attacked her food.

"So K´m, what ´re ´u g´ing to do tomo´ow?" he said eating and swallowing the food.

"Don't know, maybe relax, read a book…" _Try to find what happened with Shego_ "Why?"

"Well we could go out and then Ron Man here could cook you dinner, you know to enjoy our last days of vacations" the blond boy said with hope into his eyes, wishing that maybe if he tried again they could go back to be more than friends.

Kim sighed softly, knowing that even after so much time Ron still liked her. He didn't hint it directly, but the way behaved with her showed it. And he was always too eager to know if she had found someone new. She hadn't told him about her sexual preference, actually she hadn't told anyone, because of fear of hurting him more and lose his friendship.

Kim had broken up with him at the end of their school days. She loved him, but as a brother and it wasn't working for her. She knew he was going to get hurt, but she also knew that if she continued with their relationship it would be worst and Ron could get hurt more. At the begging they had felt apart, but both missed each other and Kim knew that Team Possible worked better with both of them. Now they were best friends again, but time like that, when Ron would try to get together, it was still uncomfortable for Kim and she wished to have the courage to say that she liked girls more and she was in love with Shego, so he could move on with his life and find a lucky girl who deserved his love and attention.

"KP, KP you oozed out again"

"Sorry Ron, but I wanna stay at home this week, you know how college can be stressful and with our mission we have to get a lot of rest before college start" she knew it was a poor excuse, but she couldn't think about anything else while her mind was into Shego.

"Like you say 'no big'" Ron said a little sad.

"But I promised to make it up for you, my treat. And we can call Monique." she smiled a little.

"Booyah!!!!!!! KP you are the best, free food!" he said happier, but she could see he was disappointed because it wasn't be just the too of them.

"Now let´s go home. I'm tired, and you need to change you pants, you should get a better belt" Kim said with a small laugh.

"That's the Ron Factor!" Ron grinned, puffing his chest.

When Shego woke up she felt that something was wrong with her. Everything in her body hurt and she felt sick. She tried to remember what had happened and the only think she could recall was fighting her Princess. Ok, their fights were always rough, but her bruises would heal in hours and if it was a broken bone just one or two days, and as far as she knew she hadn't been hurt at her last fight.

Shego tried to open her eyes, but even with the slight movement they hurt. Deciding to maintain them closed, Shego felt around her and guessed she wasn't at her bed, but at the infirmary of Drakken´s lair, only the bed of the infirmary could be this bad. The raven haired woman sat up slowly, but then she fell into her knees with her hands over her ears. As soon as she sat up a lot of noises filled her ears, and they were so loud that felt like a lot of children was screaming direct into her tympanums.

Shego screamed into agony and then she had another surprised. She could smell everything, from the blood that was washed from the floor from previously wounds to the smell of smoke that lingered at Drakken´s office from the other side of the lair. This made the green-skinned woman scream more, making her crazy. She couldn't think straight, but guesses that if she touched or tasted anything she would have the same reaction, she couldn't control her senses. Afraid to open her eyes and confirm her theory, the villainess stayed of the floor, screaming and shaking, tears falling from her eyes and touching her skin, making her very aware of it because of the her now super developed senses.

Through all her she could hear a distinctly sound of footsteps and immediately she knew it was Drakken entering the infirmary.

"SHEGO!" the scientist screamed when he saw his sidekick on the floor.

"Oh fuck, d-don't scream…" the woman whispered while trying to gasp for air.

"Shego…" Drakken said more softly, concern showing into his eyes. He may be a mad scientist, but he worried about Shego like she was a daughter to him, even if he didn't showed it "Shego, look at me…Stay calm… errr… maybe a cocoa moo will make you better…"

Shego pressed her hands into her ears more firmly, even a whisper was loud to her, but she heard her boss saying to her look at him, maybe it was just a nightmare and when she opened her eyes she could see it was just her mind. Slowly she opened her was and then gasped. It was worse then she thought, she was…

"Oh God… I'm … I'm blind" she choked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It´s neen a long time since I posted the last chapter here! I want to thak all the people who reviewed the story, it´s very important to me to know what you are thinkg! A special thaks to my bet, Heart of a Wolf, you all should read "To the Bretrayer comes the Betrayal".

And I almost lost this chapter, suddenly my computer erased all my archives, I had at least 30 stories that I´m been writing for 4 years ;;, lucky I had a backup, but my most recent fics was lost. But my dad fixed the computer and I got my archives back!!!!!!!!!!

I´ll stop 'talking' now.

**Chapter 3**

"Oh God…I'm-I'm blind," she choked out. "I'm blind!!!!!"

Shego was desperate. She tried to close her eyes again and put her hands over her ears; maybe everything was just a bad dream.

"It's only a dream, it's only a dream…" she whispered while she rocked her body.

Drakken didn't know what to do, he was shocked too. When Shego opened her eyes and looked at him, gone was those beautiful dark green eyes. Instead, there was a very light green fog covering them…they didn't even move.

The scientist stood there for a few minutes just looking and then in a hesitant motion put his hand on his henchwoman's shoulder; she was trembling. Like a father, Drakken embraced Shego, and tried to sooth her "Shhh, calm down…I-I'm going to help you Shego. I'll help you…" he whispered. He could be a mad scientist who couldn't do anything right and seemed to be a spoiled boy but the blue man knew when something was really serious and it was not the time to act like a child; he knew how to be an adult too.

"Please, make it stop…it´s too loud…I...I don't wanna feel anything…oh god…I-I just wanna see…Please…wake me up…" Shego couldn't take anymore, the sounds and smell were making her crazy and every time she opened her eyes she could only see black.

Drakken laid Shego gently on the floor and ran to his tools trying to find something to help the villainess. Then he found some anaesthetic hehad there just in case.

Gently he lifted Shego´s arm and applied the liquid and slowly she felt everything fade.

Kim entered her apartment in a hurry and then called Wade.

"Hey, Kim!!!! Nice job with Drakken, it took you only ten minutes to destroy his plans!" the twelve year-old African-American boy praised.

"Yeah…hmmm…Wade I need a big favor…Could you try and trace where Drakken is?" Kim asked. "You know, we stopped his plans, but he escaped…." She added, trying to justify her actions.

"No need to explain yourself Kim. Actually GJ asked me the same thing…they heard that Shego had an accident while you two were fighting. So Dr. Director thought it was better to trace them and capture them when they're at disadvantage." Wade explained, while typing furiously.

"WHAT!!!!???" the redhead shouted.

"Huh Kim, why the shocked face?" he asked.

"Oh…hehe…nothing, nothing at all it's just…just…They're trying to beat me to them." she laughed nervously "So, Wade, please let me know before GJ…I...I want to be the one to capture Drakken and Shego."

"Of course Kim!!!"

"Please and thank you." she said as she disconnected her Kimmunicator with a panicked look on her face.

"Oh shit…No, no, no…this can't be happening…" she said as she went over and laid down on her bed while put her hands over her eyes.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She would find where Shego was, sneak in, see how the villainess was doing, without her knowing, and then return home. But now things were a little complicated. If GJ got there before her and Shego was really hurt they would use it to their advantage and capture her. Determined, Kim left her bed and sat in front of her computer. She wasn't a hacker like Wade, but the years of being a hero had taught her a thing or two; maybe she could find where Drakken had taken the green skinned woman.

"Ok…..like I always say…anything's Possible…for a Possible!"

It had been three weeks since the accident and our hero hadn't had any luck. Kim was lying on her bed, trying to concentrate on her paper from college, but she was finding it very hard. Her mind was still on Shego and the accident.

"Urgh!!!!!! How could they disappear?? A blue man and a green woman, how hard it is to see them?" Kim embraced her pillow and whispered "Shego…"

But then she heard the sound of her Kimmunicator and she jumped off the bed. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hey Kim, I finally found where Drakken is, but there was one problem…"

"What problem?" Kim asked worried.

"Well, you asked me to tell you first, but you see… it was actually GJ that found out. Drakken was spotted stealing some chemical product from a laboratory in Middleton and you know he isn't the most discreet person. He was followed by a GJ agent that reported to Dr. Director where the secret lair is. Then she contacted me to contact you because she thinks you would like to be there when they finally capture Drakken and Shego." the boy said.

Kim was appalled; GJ would put Shego in jail before she had a chance to know how her green skinned goddess was doing. She had to be faster, find the villainess before GJ did. 'That's it, I'm going to tell Dr. Director to leave Shego with me' Kim thought. Then she said "Wade, tell GJ to meet me outside my house ASAP!"

"OK, Kim! I've already told Ron, he'll meet you there!"

"Please and thank you."

Shego was sitting on the floor in front of her mirror, that now was broken, around her lots of pieces of glass. At first sight you could guess that the woman was looking at her bloody hands, examining them to see if the cuts were deep or not, but then if you looked closer you could see a white cloth, covered with bloodstains, wrapped around her eyes. But it wasn't only the mirror that was destroyed; the entire room was a mess. The television was on the floor with a huge hole gaping through it, as if someone had punched it right in the middle and the walls covered in holes and burn marks. The bed, magazines, and the other things were pretty much the same. The only two things that were untouchable were a portrait and her wardrobe.

The cloth and her face were stained with blood and tears. She stood up with some difficultly; her body a little weak because of the loss of blood during the week. Because of the acid that hit her, her immune system which allowed her to heal faster thanks to her comet power, were now slower. She still healed faster then normal people, but not as fast as before after the accident.

Shego flexed her hands and the pieces of glass entered deeper into them, and then walked through the glass with bare feet, but Shego didn't felt anything; her body was numb. She stopped in front of the broken mirror and the put her hand on it for while. Then she gave a little punch, then another and another. Each punch was faster and stronger than the other and in a few minutes the raven haired woman was punching the mirror and the wall with all the strength she had and screaming angrily.

She hated to fell weak and when she was only a child, Shego had sworn that she would be strong and would never cry but here she was felling useless and crying like a loser. Yeah, she had now super human senses, but the only way she had managed to control them was with the antidote that Drakken had created, but it was only temporary. So with powers or not, now she was just a useless blind woman. You could say she had her plasma and that she knew how to fight, but how can that be useful if you couldn't see your opponent.

Shego punched the wall with the mirror one more time and then fell onto her knees, scraping them with the broken glass on the floor. She didn't have much time to do anything else because at that moment she heard the alarm alerting her of intruders within the lair.

"Shit!" she stood up and walked, using the wall for guidance, to the door. She had to get out of there, it was probably GJ and she couldn't get caught, knowing that if she was it would be impossible for her to escape. If she got to a secret passage, maybe she would be safe.

She heard the sounds of fighting on the center of the lair and she was relieved that her room was far way from that, it would take a while for them to reach that area. Placing her hand on the wall as a guide, Shego began to walk, trying to remember where the secret passage near her room was located, but then she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Shego…"

Shego stopped; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to show her Princess how weak she was now, but she also knew that was impossible, Kim would attack and try to catch her, and that…she couldn't allow.

"Shego…" Kim said softly one more time; the villainess could swear that was a hint of concern in her voice, but it couldn't be…Kim was here to put her in jail.

The green skinned woman decided that she couldn't prevent a fight, so she would try to battle even without her sight.

"Hey, Princess." she greeted forcing a smirk, as she turned around to face her opponent she was met with a gasp from the redhead.

"Shego…oh god!" Kim was in shock from seeing Shego's bloody appearance. She was even more shocked when she noticed the cloth around the older woman's eyes "What… what happened?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

"I don't need your pity, Pumpkin. You came here to fight, now fight!" Shego said with anger when she heard the tone of Kim's voice. No, she couldn't take pity from her Kimmie; she wanted to be her equal, not someone to be pitied on.

"Wait Sheg…" Kim didn't have much time to say why she was there when a plasma ball was thrown her way. But because Shego didn't know where Kim was exactly, the plasma ball passed Kim without touching her. "Shego, wait…I didn't come here to fight!!!!!"

"Then you came here to see what that acid did to me and then gloat that know you can defeat me?" Shego tried to kick Kim, but the hero dodged it quite easily.

"No! Shego stop!" Kim cried out almost pleading when the green woman managed to pin her on the floor. "Shego, please, listen me!" the redhead's arms were being held by Shego´s hands, but Kim felt that the strength put there was not the usual; Shego's body was weak. Kim frowned upset at this and her guilt grew when she got a good look at her enemy's face. Now that she was so close to the other woman, she could see that the villainess was paler than usual, her complex looked tired and there were tears stain on her cheek mixed with blood.

"Shego…" the young hero whispered with pain in her heart, and she finally freed one hand that slowly was coming to held Shego's face when she heard on the little microphone in her ear, that some GJ agents were coming towards their direction. With just a few minutes to react, Kim silently apologized to Shego, and then changed their position and punched the other woman on her head, making her lost conscious. Kim then dragged her to a nearby room that she found to be Shego's. When the redhead had just left the room, she came face to face with Ron and some agents.

"KP, did you find Shego????"

"Humm… no…when I arrived, she had already escaped, I tried to follow, but you know how she is cleaver and I lost her. I came back when I heard that you were here. Hummm...did you guys catch them all?" Kim questioned, felling guilty to be lying to her best friend. But now that she knew how badly Shego was hurt, she couldn't let them catch her.

In two hours Kim came back to the lair and went straight to Shego's room where she had left the green skinned woman. The older woman was still unconscious at the same place that Kim had laid her on her bed. Kim assumed that she must be extremely tired because the hero hadn't punched the villainess that hard. The redhead finally got a good look around the room, almost everything was destroyed and burned; it looked like both women had just battled out. Kim felt a pain in the heart knowing that Shego had done this to vent her pain.

Kim approached the bed and kneeled beside it, close to Shego, and put a shaky hand in Shego's unruly hair. She began to gently stroke the ink black mane that flowed like a river down Shego's back. Kim allowed her mind to take her back to that night, when Shego had pushed her out of the way of the acid. She thought Shego hated her and wanted to get rid of her, but after that night she knew that wasn't the case.

"Why?" whispered Kim silently to herself. "Why did you go out of your way to save me Shego?"

Kim stroked the other woman's hair for a few minutes and then upon impulse, she leaned over Shego and kissed her forehead; a hand now caressing the dark-haired woman's cheek. At that moment she felt the body under her shift and a groan escape from black lips. The redhead jumped up from the side of the bed, stopping at the opposite wall; maybe Shego didn't hate her like she thought, but that didn't mean that she would like their close proximity.

Shego woke up when she felt something warm on her face, a really nice something warm, but when she shifted her body screamed in pain. She groaned and then stayed still for a second, then tried to stand up. But because the last three weeks of abusing herself, almost without eating and hurting her body while destroying the room, and her healing system not working at its normal rate, she finally felt her energy drained away completely. As she started to fall forward, soft but strong arms encircled her waist.

"Be careful…" Kim said softly, forgetting her previous thoughts about the proximity; her love needed help.

Shego took a deep breath when she felt those arms around her, and that body so close to her, so warm, so soft. Of course, they had already come this close to each other when they fought, but this was different, it was almost like Kim cared about her. No, this couldn't be, Kim was just in her help mode; like she would be with anyone else. Shego couldn't let her hope get the best of her, if Kim knew that she liked her, she would freak out.

"What are you doing here?" the villainess asked with a rude tone and then tried to push away from Kim.

"I'm…I'm here to help you…" Kim said and a blush spread over her face when she tightened her hold on Shego´s waist.

"I don't need your help! I don't need your pity, Pumpkin!" Shego said, finally getting out of Kim's hold, but when she took a step forward, the raven haired woman lost her balance fell onto her knees, her long and black hair hiding her face from Kim's view. "Look, just arrest me, ok? Isn't what you're supposed to do? Not try to help the villain…" she said through her teeth. Being pitied on by the woman she loved hurt more then any kicks that she had received from the same woman. She wanted respect, not pity.

"It's not like a villain to save the life of her enemy." Kim said softly and then kneeled behind the green skinned woman. She was going to put her hand on Shego's shoulder, but stopped in the middle of her action. "Shego, I'm not going to lie…I'm feeling guilty. The…" she choked a little, but she didn't let the tears fall, no she had to get her point straight. "You didn't have to save me, and I still don't understand it…why you did it…" she stopped, biting her lip and closing her eyes, trying to put herself together.

'Because I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt, I could have lost you if I hadn't acted' Shego thought, felling a pain in her heart.

"Shego, I don't think you are weak, or you can't fight anymore. You did put up a fight with me earlier when GJ invaded this place, but I also know that because of that damned accident you're not working 100, and because I respect you so much I just can't put you in jail. It wouldn't be fair with you, or with me, because I know you can do so much more, you just have to adapt to a new life style, and I wanna help you. Not because I feel guilt or pity, but because I respect you …" _And I love you_.

Shego was speechless for the first time in a long time. She thought that Kim would be happy to finally put her in jail; but here she was showing her more respect than she had received in her entire life. She knew that if it was someone else, they would have beaten the hell out of her and just had thrown her in a dark, small cell. But then again, she wouldn't have put her life in danger for someone else. The villainess gave a little smile and when she made a motion to stand up, Kim was right there beside her.

"Ok, Kimmie, you won. So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I think that it would be a good idea if you stayed at my apartment. GJ is still after you, they won't come there. Maybe I can convince Dr. Director to let me guard you, you know until you're ok. So we could go training in others place, my apartment is kind of small..."

"Oh, you want to bring me to your apartment, sorry but you have to buy me a dinner first." Shego said smirking evilly; Kim was making her feel like her old self again.

"It's not that!" Kim blushed, but also felt relieved because Shego was herself again.

"It's only a joke, Princess. Ok, but first I need to get some stuff." Shego smirked, even without being able to see she knew that the girl was blushing, she was such a prude. But then she let the smirk slip from her lips and frowned, she would never be able to see her redhead again. See that beautiful red mane that looked so soft to the touch or see those sparks of her big green eyes.

"What's wrong Shego?" Kim asked a little worried "Do you need help to get your things? Stay there that I get your clothes." Kim said and sat Shego on her bed.

"Yeah…" the woman lied sadly, well she did need help with it, but she could have managed; but not being able to see Kim was what was going to be hard. Shego sat on her bed turned around, her back facing Kim. Then she placed her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall. She shifted a little and then her foot hit her night table, dropping a portrait that was there. She felt the floor with her hands, trying to find the portrait, when Shego found it; she held it firmly on her hand and gently caressed the picture that she couldn't see. She knew that she didn't have her beautiful eyes anymore; the only thing that made her looks like her mother was gone.

"Hey! I'm finished, ready to go?" Kim said a few minutes later, she was carrying a green bag with probably Shego's clothes in it.

"Yeah…" Shego replied with the same melancholic tone from before and then she remembered something "Pumpkin, there is a black box on the top of the wardrobe, get it."

"Ok…" Kim went back to the opposite side of the room, looking with concerning. Shego a while ago was quite fine, but now she was really depressed and what was that portrait on her hand. But Kim said nothing, maybe Shego would open up to her later. Yeah she knew that the accident was the cause of all this sadness, the villainess did have all the right to feel this way, but Kim knew deeply in her heart that there was something more.

"Here Shego, come on…" the redhead said softly, putting her hand gently over her arms, helping the brunette walk through the lair, there was a lot of debris around there and she guided the woman through them.

"Wait… I need just one more thing. At Drakken´s lab there is a case with an antidote… I need them…"

"Antidote…?"

"Yeah, just take that, I'll explain later…"

When they got to the lair Shego said that Drakken had told her that the liquid was red and was in some syringes. Kim looked suspicious at the 'antidote', she didn't trust Drakken's creation near Shego, but it looked like Shego really wanted those things. With a hold on the case, the bag and Shego's arm, she left the lair.

When they got to her car, Kim put Shego's things on the back seat. Shego was already inside the vehicle. The whole drive was silent, one or two times Kim would glance at Shego, who had her head turned facing the window, like she was appreciating the view, and her heart broke from the sight; because of her Shego was like that. The hero wanted to reach out and comfort her love, but knew that for now it wasn't the best thing to do.

Shego, with her head still turned away from Kim, thought about her situation. This was not the way that she had dreamed about how to spend the night with Kim. If she believed in God, she would have thought that there was someone with a really bad sense of humor up there and thought that it was fun to screw up her life.

She approached the window, but the only thing she saw was black. How ironic that one of her favorite colors would be the only thing she would be able to see for the rest of her life. And now she knew how someone felt when they were blindfolded and taken to a secret place. The jolt of the car stopping brought her out of her those thoughts. When she felt Kim take her arm she knew that they were at the girl's apartment.

"We're here, Shego." Kim said, as she opened the door allowing them both to enter. "Watch out, there is a little step."

"I'd say 'nice place', but you know, I really can't get an opinion." Shego tried to joke and make light of her situation but all she got was a sad and heavy sigh from Kim.

"Come here…let's look at your wounds." Kim stated, as she took Shego to her room and sat her on the bed. She went to her bathroom and got her first aid kit. With all the bruises that she had gotten during her many years as a hero, she learned how to treat them.

She went back to her bedroom and watched Shego for a while. She looked so different from the fiery woman that she was used to fight. Now with blood and tear stains on her face and clothes, wounds on her hands and body, a little thinner than before, and with her head down, Shego looked very vulnerable.

"Kimmie? Are you there?" Shego asked, as she lifted her head and 'looked' all around her.

"Yes…give me your hands." Kim said, while she sat besides the woman and gently took her hands; picking the pieces of glass that were still on her green skin. After she had cleaned her hands and feet, Kim took a wet cloth and cleaned the villainess' face a little. She went to take off the cloth protecting Shego's eyes, but was stopped by the older woman.

"Don't…" Shego said a little angry, she didn't want Kim to see her eyes.

"Sorry…" Kim said, and left the bedroom. When she was out of the door she wanted to scream in frustration. All the time that she was treating Shego, she felt an inner conflict. It was so nice to touch that luscious green skin, it was soft and warm. It was one of the best feelings that she had ever had, but at the same time there was pain. Her heart hurt so much seeing those bloody hands and when she looked at Shego's face she knew that if she saw the green eyes they would still be showing no emotions.

Trying to compose herself, Kim went to the green bag and took out some black pjs and a…blush…green panties. She grabbed some towels and put everything in the bathroom. When she went back to her room, Shego was still at the same place that she had left her.

"Shego…I put some clothes on the bathroom, go take a shower. I'll make something to eat, you must be hungry."

"Ok, lead the way." Shego said as she got up not soon after she felt Kim's hand grab hers.

Kim took Shego to the bathroom, and put her hand on the door of the shower. "Here's the shower, on your left is the soap and to your right you have the shampoo and conditioner. I put your clothes over the sink, and there is a towel here". Kim put Shego's hand on the towel located on the wall. Shego then turned her back to the redhead, who got the clue to leave.

Thirty minutes later Shego exited the bathroom. Her hair was wet from the shower as well as the cloth that covered her eyes; apparently she had tried to clean the cloth but it was still wet and had some stains that she had missed.

After she had made some sandwiches, Kim had leaned against the opposite wall across the bathroom and waited the green skinned woman to have finished her shower.

"Shego!" Kim jumped; she was deep in thought and was surprised when the door opened. "Oh! This cloth is wet. I think I have something that you can wear! Stay here!" Kim hurried to her room and soon she was back with a black silk cloth "Here."

Shego took the offered object and turned, hiding her eyes from Kim's view. She hurried to cover her eyes with the new cloth, and when she was finished, she turned back and then Kim took the old cloth and threw away.

They went to the kitchen after that and Kim put a plate with two sandwiches in front of Shego and a glass of juice. Shego felt the table to find the glass and Kim soon put the glass on the thief's hand. The dark-haired girl sighted and then said "Kimmie, you told me that you wanted to help me to be able to kick ass just like before, but you don't need to do everything for me." Shego informed her while trying to maintain her calm tone while she talked to Kim; after all she just wanted to be helpful. But Shego wanted to be able to do things for herself, also if Kim touched her one more time she knew she would lose control and kiss the redhead or worse.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kim said her voice filled with shame. She felt like she was being inconvenient, but she just wanted to help, but she was just annoying Shego.

"It's ok Princess, but you have to let me do things. I have to adapt, you said it yourself, next time, just tell me where everything is, that way I'll be able to learn where everything is, ok?"

"Ok…" Kim answered still felling guilty about it, but she was relieved that the green woman wasn't mad at her. From now on, she would treat Shego like before, well without the verbal and physical fights, Kim smiled a little and then said "I'll take a shower. If you want to see some TV…" She said without thinking, but then stopped, her little smile falling. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. "Sorry... I…I'll just shut up and go…" the redhead stuttered and left the kitchen looking sad.

Shego sighed and put her hand over her eyes "This is just getting worse."

Shego had finished eating, and with nothing to do she decided to see if she could find the living room, at least she could sit more comfortable on the couch. She stood up and guided by the wall started to walk, everything was just fine, if you did not count the three times she failed to find the correct way. When she finally could touch the back of the couch and started to walk around it to sit, Shego knocked a little table, falling on the floor with it and the things that was on top of the furniture.

"Oh fuck!" Shego cursed, not because she was hurt, but because she hated what she had become useless; she could not even walk without help now.

"Shego! Are you ok?" the villainess heard Kim asking from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Pumpkin! I'm fine..., don't worry." the black haired woman replied, as she stood up and cleared the mess. Then she laid down on the couch and stayed there "looking" at the ceiling, trying not to think about how much she was screwed.

But then nature called, and thinking that Kim had already finished her shower because she didn't hear the water running anymore, Shego went to the bathroom, trying to remember the way that she had made with Kim earlier. She put a now bandaged hand, on the wall to guide her. The thief felt a depression on the wall, indicating that there was a door there. 'I think it was the first door on the hall' Shego then turned the handle, opened the door and was greeted with a scream.

The raven haired woman heard the sound of the door of the shower close and she knew that if she could see, she would have been able to see a naked Kim. The older woman cursed loudly and ran to the living room, tripping on everything that was on the way; finally falling on the floor in the middle of the room.

Kim heard the commotion on the living room, and letting her shock go, she hurried, putting a big shirt that she used to sleep in, to see if Shego was all right.

"Shego. Are you ok?" Kim found the said woman groaning on the floor, holding her knee; apparently she had hit it on the couch. Kim kneeled beside Shego and helped her sit on the couch.

Seeing that the older woman was all right, Kim remembered what had caused all of this and then blushed and when she talked again, she was stuttering "Humm...I…I'm sorry...I forgot...to lock the door."

The woman turned her head to the side that she heard Kim's voice and smirked, trying to light up the mood "Hey, Princess, I swear, I didn't see anything." Yeah, she knew that she shouldn't be playing with something like this, but she knew that mop around would bring her sight back, and she wanted to be her old self around Kim, to not make the girl more guilty than she already felt. It was her decision to save Kim, and she would do it again if necessary.

"Don't…," Kim said sadly, she didn't like when Shego had played about her blindness before and didn't like it now. "Don't play like that."

"Sorry…it was a bad joke, but it's my way to cope with these things, and anger too, but…" Shego really felt sorry, she knew her Pumpkin was feeling bad about everything.

"I know…just…," Kim didn't know what to say anymore. "I…I'm going to sleep ok? You can take my bed."

"Don't worry…I'll be fine here on the couch. Now go, if you're sleepy." Shego said.

Kim tried to protest, but Shego was stubborn and in the end, Kim had taken some covers and a pillow, leaving the villainess on the couch.

"Goodnight, Shego."

"Goodnight, Princess."

Kim looked one more time to Shego and then turned to go to bed, but the older woman calling her name stopped her.

"Thank you Kim." Shego said softly, causing Kim to smile gently.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter? Hope you all like it! Please review!!!!!!!


End file.
